


Passing Time

by bipolarbunny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarbunny/pseuds/bipolarbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's biological clock stopped ticking at age 16, now he has been faced with the loss of everyone he knew.<br/>Eventual Roy/Ed and Student/teacher relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I make money off this fic.  
> Warning: Roy/Ed yaoi boy x boy love fix, don't like don't read. Teacher x Student  
> Watched a FMA ova and had this idea, put it in writing and posted please leave kudos and comments etc.

A tear ran down my cheek as I tossed the red rose atop the bastard's mahogany coffin. I still looked around 16 years old while this bastard died of old age at 87 years. I watched him rise to the top and run this country peacefully. His children and grandchildren stand alongside me as we buried him. The great Roy Mustang passed away in our bed as we slept 3 days ago. I had realized too late how much he ment to me but I did everything I could after I realized I loved him. I lived at the Mustang Mansion and spent the days taking care of him, the great former full metal alchemist wiping the drool off the face of the great Flame alchemist.  
I wish I could join him in death but I stopped aging a long time ago. My children and grandchildren all lived normal lives, my son and 2 daughters have given me 7 grandchildren who I see often. Al is getting old now and so he will be the next I watch pass. He is now bedridden and starting to get senile my nice and nephew are too busy to take care of him so I will watch him go. I realize now how fragile the human life is and how horrible my curse of eternal life is.

×××××××  
My new home is huge, I turned every wall into a bookcase which has always been my dream. The mover's and Edward III should be here soon. I had decided to rejoin the work field and accepted a job at Central Amestris Collage as a professor of the dying Art of Alchemy. Alchemy has been almost wiped out, amazing what technology can do now.  
I set up my laptop and fired it up, the backdrop was Roy, Al and myself, we went on vacation with the rest of the team to some travelers resort,the 3 smiling faces remind me of better days.  
"Granpop, get that look off your face and come back to 2014 with the living"  
Edward III, my spitting image, looked me in the face. He was 20 my grandchild and the only close grandchild I have, the others have their own lives to live while 3, as I call him, inherited my love of alchemy and books.  
"3, you have no clue how much I wish they were here."  
"I know but if you look at it too long you get depressed. Anyways the mover's are here." He moved away from the doorway toward the door.  
One final look at the screen and back to work.  
×××××  
A week later we were still unpacking books, books and more books. Each one had been read by 3, Al and Myself, several had been written by Al and I over the years. Everything else had been put away aside from books and I had the first 8 weeks of the semester planned out already and only had a week left till Collage started.  
×××××  
I can't believe I was late on the first day of school, I slept at my desk and 3 slept through his alarm. I ran through the halls, hearing someone yell about running in the halls never phased me. Finally I made it to the door, took a second to straighten out my clothes and smooth my hair down. I opened the door to the classroom and walked in to the front of the room and whistled, instant quiet.  
"I am your new alchemic arts teacher Edward Elric." All eyes were on me including deep onyx orbs sitting in the front row."Oh,shit..."


End file.
